As this type of vibration damping device, for example, the configuration described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. This vibration damping device includes a tubular first attachment member that is coupled to any one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, a second attachment member that is coupled to the other thereof, an elastic body that couples both the attachment members together, and a partitioning member that partitions a liquid chamber within the first attachment member having a liquid enclosed therein into a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber. This vibration damping device further includes a first limiting passage and a second limiting passage that allow both the liquid chambers to communicate with each other, a cylinder chamber provided between both the liquid chambers, and a plunger member disposed so as to be movable between an open position and a blocking position within the cylinder chamber.
For example, a plurality of kinds of vibration having different frequencies, such as an idle vibration and a shake vibration, are input to this vibration damping device. Thus, in this vibration damping device, the respective resonant frequencies of the first limiting passage and the second limiting passage are set (tuned) to the respective frequencies of the different kinds of vibration. As the plunger member moves between the open position and the blocking position according to the frequency of an input vibration, a limiting passage through which a liquid flows is switched between the first limiting passage and the second limiting passage.